The Sound Quintet!
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: What if ... Orochimaru used the bio-engineering excellence of his for something else? Made of sugar, crack, and everything nice, please welcome... The Sound Quintet.


= DISCLAIMER =

All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respected copyright holders. The ones which are owned by me are merely the plot and the author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

* * *

**The Sound Quintet!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Finally! Finally they are perfect! Now the whole ninja world will surrender themselves to me! Muwahahah... HAHAHAHAHA!"

Orochimaru's madness was already all too well-known in Otogakure, but hey, who dares to deny the self-proclaimed Otokage?_ We're already fortunate enough to be protected by him and this village of his,_ thought the missing-nins and fugitives from various hidden villages, who had declared their allegiance to the snake Sannin.

"Your herbal tea, sir Orochimaru," Kabuto interrupted as the loyal servant brought a tray of herbal tea and butter cookies into the master secret laboratory.

"Thank you, Kabuto. Look, aren't they perfect? Behold, the perfection of their bodies... and their enormous power! Perfect weapons to conquer the world!" Orochimaru exclaimed with mania evident in his voice, pointing to the four 'creations' that stood in large glass containers in front of them. "Oh, and do me a favor and call our tailor. We must make their costumes suitably grand for their debut. Those indigo ninja costumes and ANBU-style vest is already out of date..."

"Very well, sir…" Kabuto agreed quietly as he slips out of the musty lab.

* * *

In the midst of the reigning chaos, a Kekkai stood on the roof of the VIP tribune. Orochimaru stood proudly inside the kekkai, just in front of the Sandaime who does not dare move because he is still guessing what jutsu would be used by the traitor.

"Today you will all bear witness to the greatness of my secret weapon ... Ahahah... Ahahah ... hahah... hahah ... HAHAHAHAHA! Hahahahaha! And you, sensei! You should be happy because you are privileged to watch the whole concerto from the best seat in the house!" Cried the manic sannin, motioning to his men to show themselves. "My beautiful children! It's time for you to shine!"

"Yes, Orochimaru-san!"

From behind Orochimaru, five ninja whose costume seems more appropriate to be used by popstars appeared. In unison, they made a few handseals and shouted the words "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

What happened after that is really beyond any present ninja's expectations. The four teens did not call giant monsters to level the village, but instead called a set of musical instruments, complete with a state-of-the-art, megavolt-PMPO sound system.

"I present you, Shin Sound Quintet! On the drums, Ren Kagamine! Bass, Rin Kagamine! Keyboards, Kaito Primavera! Lead guitar and vocals, Ruka Megurine! Rhythm guitar and lead vocalist, Miku Hatsune!" Orochimaru shouted enthusiastically, earning dumbfounded looks from all Konoha ninjas around.

The ninja who just woke up from their jutsu-induced sleep are instantly bemused, while those who had fought realized that the Oto-nin who fought them mere minutes ago had gone away. Much to their puzzlement, they had also been herded into the arena. Inevitably, their attention is centered into Orochimaru's transparent Kekkai.

"Orochimaru, you..." hissed the Sandaime, amazed and confused with a mix of anxiety. He could not attack, because the kekkai Orochimaru's henchmen had made in front of him prevented the old man from doing anything to Orochimaru's five performers.

"Enjoy the show ..." Orochimaru said as he glanced towards his former teacher. "Hit it!"

_**Please don't say you are lazy!**_ _**  
**__**Datte hontou wa CRAZY!**_ _**  
**__**Hakuchou tachi ha sou~**_ _**  
**__**Mienai koto de BATAashi surundesu~**_

_**Honnou ni juujun chuujitsu!**_ _**  
**__**Honrou mo juujuu shouchi!**_

_**Zentou youyoudashi ~**_ _**  
**__**Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaundesu~**_

Vibrating sound waves generated by the first verse of the song The Sound Quintet performed, was like a tsunami sweping across the arena that was used for the Chuunin exams. The perfect combination of the five members' vocals quickly enchanted the audience, who were forced to attend the impromptu concert. Some have even started looking for a long cloth to be used in improvised banners.

"This is... What else do you have in that chaotic mind, Orochimaru?" The Sandaime asked, glaring at his former pupil.

"Heheheh, I thought it was much more difficult to control the world through war, so I took the bid to dominate the world through the showbiz instead!" Orochimaru replied lightly, "So I mustered all of my knowledge of anatomy, biotechnology, and genetic engineering to create the five most powerful vocalists known to the world! You have not seen their full capability, by the way… Here it comes ... "

_**Yaba tsume wareta~ GURU- de hoshu shita**_ _**  
**__**Sore dakede nanka tasseikan**_

_**Daijina ha jibun no koto kawaigaru**_ _**  
**__**Jibun wa aisanakya hito mo aisenai~~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Woah! Truly a super-steady attractive falsetto! Her control of the pitch... the harmonization... it's strong and does not fall apart in higher notes!" Iruka exclaimed aloud, while busy writing 'I LOVE YOU Ruka' on a piece of long cloth with a marker.

"UOOOH! THE BLOOD OF MY YOUTH! THE FLAME OF MY YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER FROM BEFORE! THIS MUSIC IS AWESOME!" Gai shouted, waving his spare green spandex jersey inscribed with a sentence 'Love Love Miku'.

"Hot daaaaamn... This new group that could turn my attention from 'Icha Icha TENGOKU Super Special Edition'... they have well-established music and their voices..." Kakashi commented as he thought about making a similar musical groups.

"The beauty..." Kurenai commented with teary eyes, "Uh... my tears... why wouldn't they stop..."

* * *

"You have seen the greatness of the Voice Gattai they have, Sarutobi..." Orochimaru hissed with a smile. "The voice is the most perfect combination of pitch and volumes... perfected through information tech... Er, I mean biotechnology! This voice will make people willing to pay dearly for each of our performances! We'll clinch the title of Greatest Band in The World without opposition!"

"The Gattai Voice your quintet had is indeed great, but would you think the natural voice can't match it, Orochimaru...?" replied the old ninja, a glint not less fierce showing in his eyes. "Don't you dare claim a title just because you're the only one..."

"Fine, We're more than willing to accept challenges…" Orochimaru growled with a maniacal smile. "We'll prove it on the stage! Three months from now, how does it sound?"

"I accept your challenge. Three months away, Amegakure Corn Fields," the former teacher replied to the challenge with a smile.

"Deal!" Orochimaru responded with a burning passion in his eyes, "Be prepared to lose!"

* * *

"You have done a great folly, Sarutobi," Danzo growled, glaring at the leader of the village. "Without even consulting us, you receive a suspicious offer from Orochimaru… just like that. What's on your mind, dammit!"

"I support Danzo's motion," Hiashi Hyuga joined, with a slight cough. "We are a ninja village, not an Idol village."

"I can tell in those eyes, Danzo," Sarutobi calmly intoned as he turned the argument back to Danzo and Hiashi, "For the first time in ages that I know Orochimaru, I felt the desire to compete in the eye, not a desire to kill and control. I sense no violence or foul play in his challenge."

"Even if it's hard to believe Sandaime-sama, the data supported him," added an Aburame clan elder, brandishing a sheaf of papers, "There were no dead casualties in Orochimaru's raid. There are only a handful of victims who were seriously injured due to collapsed walls around the village defense line… but guess who treated them."

"It couldn't be... that henchmen named Kabuto?" hissed Hiashi, unbelieving.

"Yes. No doubt about it, our clan members believed that the smell of drugs at the scene was Yakushi Kabuto's drugs," said an elder Inuzuka clan. "Every drug-master's brew has a distinct smell, and we can verify that the medicine was Yakushi's."

"Oh, and check out this flyer we found in the vicinity of some of the injured victims," one of the Nara clan elders joined in.

"This is provocation! Surely he is planning a follow-up attack!" Danzo wailed in disbelief as he saw the flyer that tried to sell a certain product named 'Flying Orochi Brand Snake Oil'.

"Well then, the evidences makes it fairly easy to surmise that Orochimaru is indeed not planning something nefarious, but we must not be complacent, too," said an elder from the Akimichi clan. "We'll wait a month, while we hold auditions to select members of Konoha who will be chosen to represent this village in Orochimaru's challenge."

* * *

"Uh... so why are we both here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I dare you to compete with me in the upcoming Konohagakure Idol," Sasuke growled, with vengeance burning in his eyes.

"Eeeh? Surely you know that singing isn't exactly my forte, Sasuke…?" replied the blonde ninja as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't sing to save your life, and nearly tone deaf, Naruto," Sasuke grunted with a chuckle, "But I have to compete with your voice! You don't know what kind of dragon sleeping in that voice! "

"I do not know what you mean, Sasuke!" Naruto replied bitterly. "And I do not want to fight with my best friend!"

"Tch, fine… hide behind that comfortable turtle shell, Naruto! Nobody will save your face, coward!" Sasuke said, turning to the opposite direction.

"No one call me a coward, you bastard!" Naruto bellowed as he grabbed Sasuke's collar. "I accept your challenge, Sasuke! I'll prove to you that I'm no coward!"

People could only throw puzzled looks at the two young men who were arguing in front of the public toilets.

* * *

A few hundred yards from where the two genin argued earlier, Sasuke smiled slightly. The plan is going on well. Just a step further, he would beat his best friend to obtain the highest strength imaginable... but his reverie was broken by two men blocking his path in the narrow alley. Wide straw hats and long jackets patterned with red clouds hide their identity.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Sasuke, hostility evident in his voice.

"Good, my brother Sasuke..." mused one of the strangers. "You're one step ahead in your attempt to beat me."

"I... tachi?" Sasuke grunted angrily. "You came here to laugh at me?"

"No. I'm here to lend my voice power... if you need it, that is. The enemy of my enemy is my enemy too," said Itachi as he took off his straw hat. "With a voice that hasn't evolved yet, he can't win… but when he pull his stuff together... he might beat you. You'll need all the help you can get."

"Hrmph, okay then... but remember my dear brother, after this..." Sasuke whispered with a twisted grin. "You're mine."

"It's all good, then…" replied the elder Uchiha, smiling and pointing at the tall man next to him. "We will fight a dragon... with another dragon. Meet my dragon."

* * *

A/N:

Maybe this is more suitably called a drabble than a full-blown fic... enjoy, then. I did this piece to eliminate entrenched ideas in my head, heheheheh. Oh, and GoogleTranslations helped me in this one, so some weird language may be encountered. I hope it does not detract your enjoyment.

Oh, in case readers don't know, the song sung by Orochimaru's group is titled _Don't Say Lazy,_ the first ending of the anime **K-On!.**


End file.
